


Flaming Hearts

by Gold_Honey



Series: flaming hearts duology [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bigotry & Prejudice, Canon Gay Relationship, Crying, Dark Magic, Discrimination, Dragons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Genocide, Getting Together, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, High Fantasy, It Gets Worse, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Magic, Magnus just wants a break from his idiot, Mass Genocide, Men Crying, Miscommunication, Multi, Mystical Creatures, Not Really Character Death, Nova is a little shit, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original work - Freeform, Partners to Lovers, Possible Character Death, Reluctant Teamwork, Romance, Royalty, Self-Sacrifice, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Villains, War, We Die Like Men, You're gonna hate me, be ready for pain, but then i kill one of them, clueless original character, frenemies to lovers, im so sorry, it will hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gold_Honey/pseuds/Gold_Honey
Summary: He remembers it. He could never forget. Every night he still hears her whispers, telling him to stay hidden. Nova Kazimir made a promise to kill the dragon that slaughtered his mother.. As the crown prince he has never been farther than the city limits. When a certain rumor spreads that there's a dragon staying in the abandoned citadel, Wolvesley, he makes it his mission to hunt after it. except for one problem.Dragons are shapeshifters. They could be walking along the marketplace and you'd never know.As Nova journey's to avenge his mothers death, he meets an unlikely ally. A Dragonborn named Magnus Elis. Together Nova and Magnus uncover secrets that could change everything.What they least expect is romance to come out of this whole mess, but then again, the world is a strange place.
Relationships: Nova Kazimir/Magnus Elis, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: flaming hearts duology [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182674
Kudos: 1





	1. Characters

**Author's Note:**

> If you end up hating me by the end of this book that means i'm doing my job right.

Character list:

Magnus Jasper Elis, dragon name: (Maspared) (mystical Outcast)

Nova Kazimir (Royalty)

Florence Kazimir (Fighter Royalty)

Iris Rowan Akame, dragon name: (Irownian) (Mystical Outcast)

Cipher (Fighter Outcast)

Puppetface (Outcast)

King Jurian Kazimir (Royalty)

Noel Staal (Mystical Civilian)

Vivienne (Magic Practice Outcast)

Categories:

Mystical (Satyrs, Dragon born, Elves, Faeries, etc)

Magic Practice (Wizard, Witch, Sorceress, Sorcerer, Mage, Necromancer, etc)

Civilian (Blacksmith, villager, baker, vendor, sailor, etc)

Royalty (king, prince, queen, etc)

Outcast (pirates, nomad clans, Barbarians, loners, etc)

fighters (Knights, military power, guards, cage-fighters, etc.)

categories can mix with each other, for example, a dark elven prince would be Mystical Royalty, a barbarian king would be Outcast Royalty, a witch whose also a baker would be a magic practice civilian, etc.


	2. Culture info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick description of how the world works in this story. all of this information is relevant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No seriously, read the information.

The Dragons

Dragon types:

Vereilles dragons:

-least dangerous

-breath yellow fire

-smallest dragon, the same height as an lion. they are significantly smaller than other dragons

-most common

Shadeau dragons:

-fourth most dangerous dragon

-breath green fire

-second smallest, the same height as a elephant

-common

Royale dragons:

-third most dangerous dragons

-breath violet fire

-third largest dragon, the same height as a giraffe with it’s neck up

-scarce

Mibeji dragons:

-second most dangerous dragons

-breath red fire

-the largest dragons, significantly larger than all dragons about 12 stories tall

-rare

-sometimes mistaken for Cerevaux dragons

Cerevaux dragons:

-most dangerous

-breath blue fire

-also the largest dragons also being 12 stories tall

-extremely rare

-sometimes mistaken for Mibeji dragons

the culture:

each dragon has a birth name, a dragon name, and a dragon type. their dragon name is unique to them. it takes part of their first name, binds you to society, their middle name, the one that binds them to nature, and parts of their parents names, to bind them in blood.

The Jester Clan

the clan:

leader- PuppetFace

advisor- Marionette

Guard- Cipher

the jester clan are warlocks, humans born with magick, who strayed from the laws of nature. they practice dark magick, and are a nomadic group, never staying in one place. despite the chaos they can cause, the clan itself is very organized in it’s leadership, and is a very powerful group of people.

The Sailors Pact

\- The sailors pact is a mutual agreement between all those who do business on the sea. That includes pirates, sailors, traders, and merchants.

the pact:

\- the ‘sea’ language is latin

\- if someone destroys anothers boat they are declaring war with that person

other creatures of Vasilis

Satyr, Sirens, warlocks, Mystics, Phoenix, etc.


End file.
